


The Skin on My Wrists

by kurokoi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omegaverse, Slow Burn, Vampire AU, contains adult themes, might have some character death but not major, set before and after WW2, the summary makes this story seem freaky but I swear its not lol, things get really twisted here, will add warnings as I continue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-01-21 17:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokoi/pseuds/kurokoi
Summary: "I don't understand." Yuuri murmured softly, looking into azure eyes with slight worry. "If it's any gossip you heard from Isabella-san, I can assure you it's all lies."Victor only offered a kind smile, moving closer to Yuuri on the futon. "No, it wasn't her, even though I knew she tried to ruin your reputation, so did Yuri. They're both very jealous of you." The Russian chuckled, carding his fingers through Yuuri's hair down the exposed neck left opened by the silk robe. "I know your mizuage is... pure, but believe me when I say that I didn't bid so high for you to receive nothing tonight, I just don't want you to resent me in the future." He quickly placed a finger over Yuuri's lips, sensing the geisha might try to speak. "I want you, but what I want for now is more than what any man would ever ask of you."Yuuri swallowed as he felt his heartbeat speed up. Shakily, he sat up on the futon to look Victor directly in the eyes."Tell me then, please. I owe you, so whatever you want, it is yours."Victor smiled, romantic feelings that he had not expressed in a long time beginning to rekindle. With some bated breaths, he leaned in softly to whisper in Yuuri's ear, "Are you afraid of pain?"





	1. Loss

**Author's Note:**

> There is some Memoir of a Geisha references in here. I had to do a lot of researching for this fanfic, and learn quite a bit about Japanese culture to make sure everything in here is as accurate as possible to 1930s Japan. Anyways, disclaimer to yoi, the book (and qoute in the beginning), and also be sure to review for me!

“At the temple, there is a poem called ‘Loss’ carved into the stone. It has three words but the poet has scratched them out. You cannot read Loss, only feel it.”

 

At the age of nine, one would say that Yuuri Katsuki had begun a new life, a life his parents could not ever give him, and a life where he would prosper from but to the nine year old boy, he had lost everything. Within the Kyushu city, his family had run a hot spring, that was burned down to the ground by a group of hoodlums, losing his home and his neighborhood he grew so fond of.

 

Unable to rise back up from the ashes that was once his parents fortune, they moved to a district far outside the city, a small fishing village that was soon to be poverty stricken. There, he and his sister became a shell of who they once were, their skin grey with sickness and their bones showing due to constantly being hungry. His parents having no other option- they were sick themselves, and his mother to a point where she could no longer work, sent him and his sister away with a group of people, back to the city of Kyushu.

 

It had taken the siblings two whole days to return back to their home city, going by train for a while and then walking by foot. First, they arrived in a district named Hatsetsu. Immediately, Mari knew what had happened, aware this district had several okiya, homes to famous geishas in the city. When they arrived to the house, they were kept outside in the pouring rain, Yuuri hating how he once was able to bathe in hot, steaming water now shivered in the cold rain that beat harshly on him.

 

He shivered violently as he saw a beautiful woman, her ivory face unblemished with red lips walk outside with an umbrella. She didn’t come to open the gates, a servant did that for her with an old woman at her back. Yuuri watched as she stepped out the massive house wordlessly, walking off into the city she entertained. The old woman however, came out, her salt and pepper hair pulled into a simple bun atop of her head, and her eyes wrinkling at the corners. She smiled, but it was small and seemed strained.

 

“These are the two girls?”

 

“Yes, a boy and a girl.”

 

“A boy? They sent an omega?” The woman's voice was soft, but sounded highly displeased. She grabbed the siblings by the arms and looked them both up and down.  “The boy yes,” she nodded approvingly, before looking at Mari, “the girl, no.”

 

Just like that, Yuuri lost his only sister, screaming and kicking violently, as Mari was hoisted onto a rickshawwhile the other woman wrapped her arms around Yuuri’s torso and tackled him inside. Mari screamed as well, but the siblings would only struggle in vain.

 

“Mari! Let me go!”

 

Yuuri screamed louder as the servant came and shut the gates closed, locking them in to ensure he wouldn’t escape. He barely noticed the tears streaming down his face as he watched his sister being taken away, gone from his sight, forever, causing his poor little heart to break in two.

 

“Hush child! Keep your voice down or we’ll send you out to the streets!”

 

The old woman snapped at him, making Yuuri whimper softly to himself, stifling his cries and trembling violently. She dragged him through the main hall, kneeling in front of a shoji door and pulling out a handkerchief to wipe away the tears and snot off of Yuuri’s face.

 

“We are going to speak to Yuko-sama. I own this okiya, but it is Yuko and Isabella that makes enough fortune for us to live here.” The old woman said softly. “I am Hiroko Katsuki. What is your name?”

 

Yuuri looked up at her through his overgrown bangs, seeing that her eyes had softened a bit and she offered a smile to encourage him to speak. “Yuuri…” He mumbled, looking at his folded hands in his lap, still shivering from the cold.

 

“Yuuri? Do you have a last name?”

 

Yuuri shook his head no. If he had a last name, it didn’t mean anything now as his family lineage was over. Hiroko didn’t respond, just hummed in thought before continuing to a different subject.

 

“Do not look Yuko-sama in the eye. Always say yes ma’am, and let me answer the questions she asks. Okay?”

 

Yuuri only continued to look down at his folded hands. Feeling slightly apprehensive, she turned to knock on the wooden panel of the shoji door.

 

“Come in.” A soft voice sounded from the room. Yuuri watched the beautiful painted door slide open, before he rose with Hiroko to step in. The first thing Yuuri smelled was the smoke of cigarette that was quickly put out by the graceful figure before him. She seemed to wear a simple kimono, her dark brown hair pulled into an elegant bun with a flower in it. She didn’t seem as overly dressed up as the other woman Yuuri saw outside earlier. If anything, she seemed to be more relaxed and welcoming.

 

She turned her head to look at him, the white collar of her kimono exposing her beautiful swan like neck. “What's his name?”

 

Hiroko arched a brow in surprise, noticing how Yuko didn’t seem to be bothered that he was a boy. At least not yet. “His name is Yuuri.”

 

“Well, now that we have two children in the house, I’ll have to smoke less, won’t I?” She woman laughed softly, the sound reminding Yuuri of soft bells. She was elegant and he was dirty, and he resisted the urge to take a step back as she approached him. Quickly, she walked around him, pulling down the hakama, to see his fragile and thin body. “If we can fatten him up, he might be worth of value. Male geisha’s aren’t as common, but it’s too late to send him back now. At least he’s an omega, unlike that other child who is only a beta. Did they not send any girls?”

 

“They did, but she wasn’t exactly… pretty enough for the job I’m afraid. _Gomenasai._ ”

 

Yuko only sighed miserably at that, before sending Hiroko away with him without another word. The woman quickly dragged him out of the room, to the hallway, taking him upstairs. “There is a room up here for you, where you shall stay. You start your first day’s work tomorrow, and Yuko will be going to bed soon, so keep it down!”

 

She warned him, watching as his face became more and more frightened. The okiya was beautiful, but Yuuri noticed as they ascended floors, it became smaller in space, and less decorated than it was downstairs.  They went up another flight of stairs, before reaching the top, opening a small door that led to a darkened room. There she shoved him inside and slammed the door shut, locking it firmly. It only caused Yuuri to panic more in the darkened space, feeling claustrophobic and caged like a wild animal.

 

“No! Let me out!” Yuuri panicked, slamming his body onto the locked door and pounding his fist against it. “Give me back my sister!” He screamed hoarsely, his voice gone from hunger and the tears.

 

“Be quiet or Yuko will beat us with a kane!” Yuuri’s breath hitched, not realizing there was someone else in the room. He barely saw the silhouette of a young boy about his age grab him and lead him up the few step that led to their now shared room, struggling as Yuuri thrashed against him. Eventually, they both lost their footing and hit the floor together.

 

“I know it hurts.” The boy said softly, watching as Yuuri started to sob loudly on the floor.

 

“W-Why is this happening to me?” Yuuri choked, letting the boy hold him. There was a candle lit in the corner, and through his tears Yuuri was barely able to see him. He had light brown hair, a red streak in it and brown eyes.

 

“Listen, I know this is hard for you to understand, but your parents sold you to this house. I know it hurts a lot, but you must forget everything! If you are good, Hiroko might fund our schooling, and we can become geisha too!” He said in a soft voice, his eyes lit up with inspiration.

 

“A what?”

 

“A geisha!” The boy hopped up to grab something before placing it front of Yuuri. He opened the wraps, too show a pictures of seemingly beautiful women, similar to what Yuko looked like and the other one at that gate earlier. “A geisha sings and dances, they can sleep until noon and drink as much sake as they want!”

 

Yuuri stared at the pictures for a moment before grabbing them and throwing them away from him. “I don’t care about stupid geisha’s! I want my sister!”

 

The other boy frowned softly, collecting the mess of papers and pictures Yuuri threw all over the place. _‘This must be the beta that one lady was talking about.’_

 

“I’m sorry. I don’t want to tell you this, but you’ll probably never see your sister again.” The betas voice hitched slightly, a slight glisten in his eyes that might have been tears. “I had an older brother and I haven’t heard of him or seen him since. Like I said… your family sold you to this house.”

 

Yuuri’s brow furrowed and he felt almost compelled to lash out at the boy. His parents wouldn’t ever really do that to him, would they? That only happened to poor people of lesser values. Swallowing down his anger, he forced his voice to speak a bit.

 

“But why?” He croaked awfully.

 

The brunette shrugged. “I don't really know why. Your parents might have been too poor to take care of you and your sister so they sent you here to be raised. Or maybe you just aren’t disciplined?”

 

Yuuri scowled at that, and wobbled as he got up. “I am disciplined and I am not poor! It’s probably you who is-”

 

“Shhh! Please! Yuko-sama will come beat us if we aren’t quiet!” The little boy cried softly, slapping a hand over Yuuri’s mouth to keep his voice down. “It’s just me and you now, so we have to stick together until we become geisha… or leave this place. Whatever is our destiny!”

* * *

 

Yuuri soon learned that the betas named was Minami, and he was about the same age as Yuuri. He also found out Hiroko was rather sweet if Isabella didn’t put her in a bad mood. There were two geisha in the house, one named Isabella Yang and the other named Yuko Nishigori. In Yuuri’s opinion Isabella happened to be the most beautiful, and with her American name, also desirable, but Yuko was a lot more kinder than Isabella could ever be. He made sure to keep out of her way. and not trust her or anger her. Hiroko seemed to constantly warn Yuuri about her.

 

As Hiroko had promised, she went up stairs to rouse the two boys into making breakfast and heating some water in the boiler on top of the house they very next day he arrived. She supplied Yuuri a new pair of clothes, and threw away his soaked ones.

 

“While Yuko and her danna are gracious, Isabella gets the most engagements and makes us the most money in this house.” Hiroko chirped happily as she taught Yuuri how to fold the kimono silks into the wooden draws.

 

“I remember when she first sold her mizuage and became a full fledged geisha. A legend she was! Even though she never has found herself a danna, she gives us a roof over our heads, clothes on our backs and rise in our bowls!”

 

Yuuri allowed himself a small smile as he hung some kimono silks up to dry. “What is Yuko-sama here for then?”

 

Hiroko lifted the silk up to her face and smelled the sweet jasmine coming off the material. She beckoned Yuuri to feel the softness. Never had he ever put his hands on something worth so much value.

 

“Yuko-sama deals with most of the funds, and she’s fond of me. I’ve considered letting her go and let her danna finance her own okiya, but she wants to stay here.” Hiroko lowered her voice as she moved closer to Yuuri. “Probably to make sure I don’t give the okiya to Isabella-san.” She giggled, her voice light and carefree.

 

Yuuri allowed himself a small chuckle as he felt the smooth silk, wondering how much money a kimono like these could sell if he ran away and stole one.

* * *

 

The young omega still felt loss as bitter as day, and Minami could tell. Yuuri frequently asked him questions such as how much a train ticket cost, how far away were they from their home village, what days did the geisha go out on engagements, and if Minami had any clue where his sister, Mari, was sent to.

 

Minami said he wasn’t sure, and briefly wondered if Yuuri was trying to plan an escape. Yuuri had hated this life of serving the geisha, and one morning complained to Minami about it.

 

“These geisha get to party all night while we work here to make sure they’re comfortable!” Yuuri heaved, struggling to make sure he didn’t spill the bucket of water he was carrying all over the wooden floors.

 

When Minami didn’t respond, Yuuri continued, unaware that Isabella was awake and could here him trash talk as he followed Minami upstairs. “I don’t see any point in us being here. How are we supposed to become geisha if we keep doing this same work?!”

 

“If we are good then Yuko-sama will send us to school to become geisha!” Minami said in a hushed voice, hoping to keep the other's voice down as he climbed up the steep stairs to the roof that held the boiler.

 

“Well I don’t want to become a geisha!” Yuuri scowled as he handed Minami the last bucket of water, before climbing up himself. “I’ll run away from here and make a life of my own.”

 

Minami snickered at that, offering his hand to Yuuri to help him up. “Well good luck with that. You’ll never find your way out this city. Look!”

 

Yuuri got up and stood on his tippy toes to see over the ledge, his breath escaping him as he peered over the vast roofs of Hatsetsu that seemed never ending. The only thing that he was familiar with was the huge tower that stood tall. _Hatsetsu’s Ice Castle._ His heart rate sped up as he watched the noisy city, not helping Minami one bit as he poured the last bucket into the boiler that would run through the houses piping system.

 

“I’ll find Mari and leave this place. You’ll see.”


	2. Brush on Silk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her expression was kind, and she looked gently onto him, but his face was the exact opposite as he stared up at her in horror. Not because her appearance, for she was the most stunning human he had ever seen, but at the fear of being caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a horrible liar. I said I'd update within a week but now its been like two or three weeks and I'm super sorry! Lets say college is kicking everyone's butt (including work because of the holidays). One more chapter after this of child!Yuuri and then we can introduce Victor ;333; 
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Yuuri wasn’t the least bit worried about how huge the district of Hatsetsu was. He figured that the more crowded and vast it was, the better chance of him being able to escape. However, finding what happened to Mari, and where she was would be difficult.

 

Minami was against this by all means, and Yuuri vaguely wondered if Minami was a friend or a foe. One minute the beta would tell him that escaping would be foolish and only give Yuuri a difficult life of constant poverty and hunger. On the other hand however, he would praise Yuuri, telling him that his dark hair color and almond colored eyes would surely make him the most beautiful geisha Hatsetsu had ever seen. Yuuko and Hiroko had agreed to this, all except Isabella.

 

But he didn’t care about Isabella. He hardly ever encountered her for any reason, mainly because Hiroko warned him to stay away from the ill-mannered geisha. Yuuri didn’t understand the woman's temper until one day, Minami had urged Yuuri to sneak into her room, and see all the beautiful things she owned, in hopes that Yuuri wouldn’t want to run away from the okiya afterwards.

 

It was in the middle of the day, Isabella had left to go to the bath house with a friend of hers, when Yuuri snuck into her room. Immediately, he noticed how much bigger it was compared to any other room in the house, with two beautifully painted shoji doors that led to their inner garden. The young boy felt his heart quicken, grazing his fingers over the soft silk robes and kimonos that hung on stands, most likely gifts from clients she’d entertain.

 

One in particular that seemed to catch his eyes was a kimono that had tigers all over it, on one sleeve was a standard black and orange tiger while the other sleeve was a black and white tiger with royal blue backdrops.  _ ‘Maybe this is the one I should steal and sell for money once I run away.’ _

 

“What are you doing in my room?”

 

Yuuri jumped with fright and turned around to see the raven haired woman standing in the doorway with her arms crossed. He dropped to a bow, placing his hands and head on the floor so he didn’t have to look at her angry face.

 

The red robe she wore shuffled as she walked over to him, kneeling down and placing a gentle hand on his cheek to lift his face up and meet her eye to eye.

 

“Were you touching this?” She gestured to the kimono. Yuuri eyed her for a moment, taking note of her dark blue eyes, her reddish lips (probably now stained that color since she painted them every night), her button nose and her long raven hair the cascade down her back. Dumbfounded, he nodded yes.

 

Her lips widened to a charming smile that almost made him blush before she gingerly grabbed a container of white powder and tossed it at the kimono, getting the white dust all over it. The rack holding the kimono slammed onto the floor loudly, making him jump.

 

“Yuuko was right about you. You are very pretty.”

 

Yuuri fidgeted with the pants of his hakama, staying where he was as she went to sit in front of her vanity and brush her hair. “A pity you still stink of fish. I want you to stay out of my room, your fingers smell, and I can’t have you touching my things. My General will be most displeased, you understand, yes?”

 

She turned to look at him expectantly, and quickly the boy stammered, “Hai, because y-your General will say, ‘Isabella, you stink!’”

 

Isabella looked at him, slowly blinking at his boldness and way of expression before she turned back to the mirror. Apparently her jab at him did not go through.

 

“You know,” she continued, looking at him sharply through the mirror as she brushed her hair, “Your sister was here not too long ago.”

 

“What?!” Yuuri gasped, and scooted closer to the envious woman.

 

“She came by looking for you. Was I wrong to send her away?” Her voice had a cruel, playful tone to it, and Yuuri almost wondered if he should believe what she was saying. Hiroko did warn him not to trust the geisha, but anything to find his sister would be worth it.

 

“Please! Tell me where she is!”

 

Isabella chuckled before she turned around and hoisted the boy up to his feet. “Only if you promise to swear yourself to me first!” She hissed, grabbing him roughly by his shoulders and pulling him close. Her red lips curled into a smirk as he immediately nodded, bowing his head to not look at her while she snickered to him.

 

“Good, now… get out!”

* * *

“Minami, I have to tell you, that Isabella-san is good and is going to help me find my sister!”

 

“What?!”

 

Minami looked at the other boy in shock, his mouth dropping open before he immediately started to hush Yuuri, concerned that they will be caught talking to much instead of tending the garden like they were supposed to be doing. 

 

“Are you sure? I know it was just Hiroko-san that warned us, but yesterday I heard Yuuko-”

 

“I know that!” Yuuri almost yelled, with Minami frantically hushing him again. “I know we were warned, but I talked to Isabella and she told me my sister came here the other day looking for me. She said she’d tell me where they sent my sister, I just needed to swear myself to her first!”

 

“Swear yourself to do what for her?”

 

Yuuri shrugged, and Minami felt anxiety growing in his belly. “I don’t know. Probably to make her bath warm or something. She wouldn’t promise me something if she didn’t really care, would she?”

 

Minami shifted his feet nervously, walking up to the hedge to grab a shovel and start digging out some of the plants that were dying and out of season.

 

“I don’t know Yuuri… I just don’t want you to get hurt or be in trouble with Yuuko-sama.”

 

Yuuri felt a rage build up in his chest, feeling as if the beta wanted him to be here in the okiya, miserable and working forever. He pushed that down though, more interested in what Minami had heard Yuuko say about Isabella.

 

“What did you hear Yuuko say?” He asked quietly, bagging away torn out plants and weeds while Minami spoke.

 

“Well I heard that Yuuko was very angry with Isabella, because she lost some clients. Apparently Isabella lost her chances with finding a danna because she keeps meeting up at night with a strange man named JJ.”

 

“JJ?” Yuuri pronounced foreign syllables oddly.

 

“Hai! It stands for Jean… Jackie or something like that, but anyways they met up with each other a few nights ago and some clients saw and now Isabella is apparently, uh… sleeping around,” Minami air quoted the term, “that’s what Yuuko said.”

 

“Sleeping around where? She always sleeps here.” Yuuri cocked his head in confusion, but Minami could only shrug.

 

“That’s what I thought, but I guess she isn’t allowed to be seen with this man anymore. Hiroko says she is… sneaking around and keeping secrets.”

 

Yuuri could only nod, before they both rushed to work as if they were never talking when the shoji door slammed open and Yuuko gazed at them suspiciously. 

* * *

A week later, the boys were told exciting news by Hiroko one night when she treated them both to a wonderful dinner she made herself, that Yuuko would be investing money for the two boys to go to school and learn how to become a geisha. It was then Yuuri first realized that becoming a geisha took years of training, starting from a young age, but this exciting news could not quell his enthusiasm for the dish Hiroko gave him. He never in all if life tasted anything like this, and when he asked what it was, she told him it was a pork cutlet bowl.

 

That night, before they both went to bed, Minami decided that night he’d do everything in his power to become the most prominent geisha Hatsetsu had ever seen, and inherit the okiya to live and eventually retire in.

 

Meanwhile, Yuuri decided pork cutlet bowl was now his favorite food.

 

Hiroko could not contain her excitement for the two boys to begin school, Yuuko showing she was pleased that she could do this. Almost like a parent taking pride in their child's accomplishments. Isabella, however, only showed her disdain for Yuuri more, doing small things such as covering her nose when Yuuri was in her vicinity, making slight remarks about how Yuuri will be kicked out of school for being fat, asking if he had been bullied yet and feigning surprise when Yuuri would say no to her. She made cruel jokes towards him constantly, which the little boy easily ignored, thinking of how he’ll eventually run away to his sister, once she gave him the information he wanted to know.

 

At night, he lay on his futon across from Minami, and thought on what Minami had told him that Yuuko said. It cost a lot of money to attend school, Yuuri knew this much. In most cases, parents when into debt putting their children in school but if the child was smart, they’d be able to repay their debt through the profession they pursued. If not, the debt would remain, shame the family and most likely cripple the family's financial wellbeing for generations. Yuuri wondered if this was the case here.

 

Yuuko was a geisha herself, and he has seen her leave the okiya many times to go to engagements she was hired for, but she never went out as frequently or stayed out as late as Isabella did. Hiroko said she was here at the okiya to help finance the place, as well as her danna offering support, but there was no way a man would finance the schooling of two children he didn’t know. Yuuri knew that much at least.

 

Isabella could very well be paying for their schooling, since Hiroko said she is the primary money maker in the okiya, but seeing how she hated Yuuri more than ever now that he was attending school, Yuuri scratched that thought out. She definitely couldn't have offered to educate him and Minami.

 

The young omega worried about her, wondering if she was truly lying to him about his sister stopping by the okiya. Minami had said, that Isabella lost clients, so Yuuri knew that Isabella was unreliable and untrustworthy if she was sneaking around with someone she shouldn’t be with, putting her livelihood and the okiya at risk. That and her behavior towards him never seemed to change.

 

_ ‘At the same time,’  _ a voice in the back of his head whispered, Minami could have just said that Yuuko had said those things to sway Yuuri from trying to runaway and see his sister. The beta wasn’t to keen on running away and never spoke of his own family. Yuuri wondered if maybe this was the life he wanted, or maybe always had.

 

He heard Minami snore very softly in the dark and small room, the moonlight barely filtering through the closed window. Yuuri turned on his side and fell asleep, hating everything about his life in the okiya except that pork cutlet bowl.

* * *

Two weeks had past and Yuuri heard nothing from Isabella about the whereabouts of his older sister. It almost angered him to see the geisha, wanting to verbally lash out at her, but he kept his mouth shut, and was thankful for the classes he and Minami were attending.

 

They left the okiya everyday to attend class, getting up extra early in the morning to finish up their daily chores before leaving for training. There, they were taught to read and write, how to sing and dance, how to address people of higher status, and basically anything that required them to be a well trained geisha.

 

A geisha in training was called a maiko, the rest Yuuri had dozed off in class for and was repeatedly punished for it. He was only praised for his good handwriting and ability to learn language quickly (they were learning a foreign language called English). The raven omega figured these were good skills to have for when he would runaway with his sister to start a new life.

 

On a day off, Yuuko and Isabella were both surprisingly sent off to attend engagements that they were requested for. Minami would go with Yuuko, and assist her every needs while Yuuri was paired with Isabella. Yuuri barely hid his displeasure, but was thankful to find out Isabella had taken off without him.

 

“You can stay here with old Hiroko-san!” Hiroko smiled warmly at him, which he gave her a toothy grin in return. He had grown fond of the woman.

 

“Hiroko-san, you are not old!”

 

The rounded woman giggled happily, offering him another bowl of his favorite pork cutlet, which he woofed down in a matter of minuets. 

 

“Goodness Yuuri-chan! You must have quite an appetite to eat so much and so fast! Didn’t your mother ever feed you?”

 

The solemn look that came over the omegas face answered her question enough.

 

“Well… I must stop spoiling you with so much food. You’ve been gaining quite some weight, and geishas cannot be glutenous. I don’t want Yuuko-sama getting upset with me, or you getting in trouble at school.”

 

“Yes ma’am.” He politely wiped his mouth, before handing her his bowl, not asking for more this time. She smiled at him lovingly. Something about this child… she felt as if he were her own.

 

“While I’m packing this meat away in the ice box, why don't you take the dishes to the sink and scrub them for me.”

 

“Yes ma’am!” He put the dirtied dishes in a tray, going outside to throw away the rest of the food out onto the streets for the stray dogs and cats to eat. When he went back inside, with the intent to scrub the dishes, he heard a commotion going on and a loud slam of a shoji door.

 

“I can’t believe you stole it from her! You actually did it!”

 

He heard an unfamiliar female voice squeal and he peered around the corner to see Isabella, and another geisha fully dressed, both laughing as they laid out a kimono on the table.

 

“Yes!” Isabella hissed, her grin sending shivers down Yuuri’s back. “And look what else I got!” From her obi, Yuuri saw her pull out a small bottle of ink and a brush.

 

The girls could only laugh hysterically, before the unfamiliar geisha saw him and gasped, pointing her pale finger at him. “Who is that boy?!”

 

Isabella whipped around, her loose her flying wildly around her back when she turned to look at him. “Yuuri~” She said almost to sweetly, that it sounded foreign to Yuuri’s ear, coming from her tongue.

 

The ill mannered geisha crooked her finger, beckoning him to come to them. He hesitated, sensing mischief from the two. “Come here Yuuri!” She said, laughing.

 

“Yes come here, little piggy!”

 

“Come, come! We have something fun for you.”

 

At that, he felt his feet drag forward despite his best interest. _'_ _ If it’s something bad, I’ll just leave and tell Hiroko-san.' _

 

“Come!” She pulled on his hakama so he would sit next to her. “Yuuko and Hiroko-san have said you’ve been doing very well in school practicing your kanji!”

 

The others girls jaw dropped, and then quickly she stifled a snicker with the sleeve of her kimono. “Why don’t you show us?” Isabella said softly to him and shoved the brush into his hand, dipping it into the black ink.

 

“Uh- Ummm-” Yuuri felt his heart rate pick up as he stared at the kimono, take note of the delicately sewn in birds that were a brilliant blue, the backdrop of it a silver colored that gleamed beautifully. “But w-why wou-”

 

“You swore yourself to me. Remember?” She hissed softly into his ear, grabbing a hold of the hand that held the brush, the black tip of it barely hovering over the silk.

 

_ 'I’ll finally be able to find Mari!'   _ Yuuri’s breath quickened, and his eye dilated in fear of the consequences. Why would Isabella want to ruin her own kimono? Without a doubt his sister meant more to him than any piece of material. _  'I hate geisha anyway.' _

 

Taking a deep breath, he quickly dabbed the brush onto it, leaving a blotchy black stain on the silver kimono. It’s dark color spread like an ugly plague.

 

This caused the two girls to laugh as his hand shook, but before he could opt out, she grabbed his hand and dragged the brush all over the back of the kimono and it’s long sleeves.

 

“Beautiful!” She grinned and kissed the top of Yuuri’s head. The other geisha grabbed the kimono and stuffed it unceremoniously into the wooden box meant for it.

 

“Come with us!” They both stood up, and Isabella grabbed Yuuri’s arm in a painful grip, dragging him along while the other unnamed geisha carried the box. Unfortunately, Hiroko came in with surprise on her face at the two geishas, before it turned into something of suspicion.

 

“Going somewhere?” She asked in a cold voice which made Isabella scowl.

 

“Yes, I need his assistance. We’ll be back shortly.”

 

Hiroko nodded before stepping aside for the two geishas, so they may leave. As Isabella dragged Yuuri out the door Hiroko gave him a worried look before sliding the shoji shut.

 

“Where are we going?!” He called out breathlessly, as he tried to keep up with the two geishas who were running down the street the best they could in their kimonos. At night, he barely recognized the streets to be the same one he and Minami take to go to school, but Isabella took a turn that let him know they weren’t going to his school.

 

Instead, they stopped in front of a beautiful Japanese home that was two stories tall. It was just as high as his own okiya, but Yuuri could see it was wide and lit up with beautiful lanterns outside of it. The yellow lighting almost made it seem as if it was made of gold.

 

“Yuuri!” The omega was snapped out of his thoughts by a violent shake of his shoulders, and he looked at Isabella square in the eyes as she kneeled down to his height. 

 

“You see that beautiful house up on those high stairs? The house of gold?!”

 

Yuuri nodded dumbly at her, too stunned to say anything. “I want you to take this box and put it on top of those stairs for me. Can you do that?” When he nodded a second time, the girls giggled before giving him the large box.

 

They both pressed themselves up against the corner of the high walls protecting the house, while Isabella shoved him towards the stairs.

 

“Oh and Yuuri?” The omega shook as he turned to look at her. A dangerous glint lit up in her dark blue eyes. “Don’t let anybody see you!”

 

He nodded a third time that night before taking a shaky breath. The stairs were beautiful and the walls went up it, glimmering with gold while the shoji door was painted with a gold sun on it. Looking up to it, it almost reminded Yuuri of a gold medal.

 

Carely, he took his first step up, trying to make sure his wooden shoes weren’t clicking loudly against the stairs. As he got closer, his heart beat louder, and over the noisy city he could here two voices talking.  A man and a woman's.

 

Half way up he looked back at Isabella who ushered him to keep going with her hand and even offered him an encouraging smile. He noticed with the height of the stairs it would be hard for him to escape quietly without revealing himself. Yuuri cursed softly to himself for not taking off his shoes first.

 

_'It’d be worth it. For Mari, it’d be worth everything.'_ The omega shakes violently as he began to reach the top, and once he did he breathed a sigh of relief as he gently set the box down in front of the door. He almost heard the two geisha's begin to cheer for him and he grinned softly before his heart stopped beating.

 

The golden doors slid up, bright light pouring out the building down into the street and he could only sit in stunned silence as he saw a beautiful woman with dark brown hair and eyes slowly walk up to him. Her expression was kind, and she looked gently onto him, but his face was the exact opposite as he stared up at her in horror. Not because her appearance, for she was the most stunning human he had ever seen, but at the fear of being caught.

 

After a few moments, she looked up to see the two geisha quickly run off down the crowded street. Her intense gaze broke the shocked spell over him and he quickly bowed before running down the stairs, tripping and meeting the ground harshly. He felt he might have scraped his knees and elbows, but when he saw her approach him with a worried look, he scrambled away and ignored the pain, his tears stinging his eyes. This pain would be nothing compared to the punishment he’d face at the okiya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Yuuri just wants to be with his sister again. Next chapter might be super long because I'm wrapping up Yuuri's fate here and introducing Victor. Also thank you for all the sweet comments from the first chapter !! I've been struggling to write Yuuri as a kid since children are so complex, but your feedback means a lot to me so please leave more because it makes my day !!


End file.
